Dark Changes
by Shizuka-chan
Summary: *chapter 2 up!* Shiro (OC) and Isisu (Past Isis) foresee how the shadow games get out of control and they want to stop it from happening. Plz R&R! Non Yaoi
1. They Find Out

About Shiro: Ok, she's my character. She's Yami Bakura's lil sister :) and she has long white hair that kinda looks wild looking like Yami Bakura's. NOTE: She is NOT evil!  
  
Disclaimer: I own Yu-Gi-Oh! MWAHAHAHAHAHAH! -gets whacked on the head by Yugi-  
  
Yugi: Ahem. No, MoonGoddess does NOT own Yu-Gi-Oh.  
  
MG: X_X  
  
Yami: Okaaaaayy. Onto the story!  
  
Yugi: Wait! MG wants to say something!  
  
MG: About the foresee part. I know that the millennium necklace is created after Yami makes the millennium items and after the shadow games get out of hand, so I'm going to do something about that, so don't flame me!  
  
Yugi: Now onto the story!  
  
Disclaimer: I do not own Kaylor ( the character ) Kaylor (the account name) does X_X  
  
'_____________' Thoughts "_____________" Stuff said out load ~*~ They Find Out  
  
Normal POV (Kinda..) Shiro rushed through the busy market sighing every now  
  
and then, 'Where is he??' she thought worrying. She of  
  
course, was talking about Yami Bakura. Her nickname for  
  
him was Baku. (A/N: Cute, no?)  
  
Kaylor, a thief, stood nearby with her face powdered up.  
  
Shiro glanced at her. "Hi Kaylor", she said then giggled.  
  
Kaylor stumbled forward. "Hey! How did you know it was  
  
me? I was trying to be a statue!" Shiro giggled again.  
  
Shiro's DMG (Dark Magician Girl) raised an eyebrow.  
  
Back then you couldn't own a DM (Dark Magician)  
  
because only the Pharaoh could have his power.  
  
So Shiro got the closest thing to a DM, a DMG.  
  
Kaylor shrugged. "Well, I have to go, I just stole something  
  
and the guards are after me. See ya!"  
  
Shiro blinked and Kaylor was gone.  
  
Isisu (past Isis) appeared next to Shiro.  
  
Isisu signaled something to her Harpie Lady Sisters and  
  
they disappeared.  
  
Shiro's DMG followed them.  
  
Isisu's eyes sparkled. "Wanna see the future?"  
  
Shiro nodded her head happily. "Sure!" ~*~ A long time ago Isisu and Shiro found out that they could  
  
see the future (don't ask how).  
  
Fascinated, they saw lots of stuff like how people invented  
  
electricity.  
  
~*~  
  
They both closed their eyes and their bodies started to  
  
glow.  
  
Opening their eyes, Shiro exclaimed, "We're in the  
  
Pharaoh's palace!"  
  
[Foreseed Event]  
  
The Pharaoh sat idly in his chair.  
  
A knock came on his door.  
  
The Pharaoh looked up. "Yes?"  
  
Somebody came in. It was a peasant.  
  
He bowed. "M-m-my Pharaoh.. the shadow games are out  
  
of control.."  
  
The door swung open to reveal a ruined town.  
  
The Pharaoh stood up.  
  
[End of vision]  
  
Shiro and Isisu gasped and looked at each other .  
  
Shiro yelled, "Oh Ra! We have to do something!"  
  
TBC  
  
MG: Didja like it? Sorry it's so short. -__- Please review!  
  
Look at the pretty purple button! -hypnotizes you- you will  
  
review.. -gets whacked again, this time by Yami-  
  
MG: X_X  
  
Yugi: Please review! -does puppy eyes-  
  
Readers: Awww.. -rapidly presses review buttons-  
  
MG: I'm busy typing up the next chappie so expect it up in another hour or so! 


	2. What Do We Do Now?

WHEEEEEE! We're baaaaaaaackkkkk!  
  
Yami: -_-  
  
Yugi: ^__^  
  
Disclaimer: NO! I don't own anything except for Shiro! I am innocent!  
  
MG: Now another chapter of Dark Changes!  
  
'_________' Thoughts  
  
"_________" Stuff said out loud  
  
What Should We Do?  
  
Isisu gaped at her. "We're only 12!" (Yami Bakura is about  
  
16 in this fic) Shiro looked at her, " That doesn't mean we  
  
can't do anything! I'm going to ask Baku to help us!"  
  
Yami Baku (A/N: ^__^ ) 's POV (Kinda..) (A/N: From now  
  
on I'm calling him Yami Baku ^__^)  
  
Yami Baku busily robbed the pharaoh's father's tomb.  
  
Suddenly Shiro appeared. Inside, he groaned. 'She always knows where I am' "What is it?" he spat.  
  
She stopped. After looking at the scar on her cheek that he  
  
gave her he regretted snapping at her. (A/N: I know, I  
  
know, that's so OOC)  
  
"Well, uh, uh, well. "  
  
~*~  
  
Normal POV  
  
[Flashback]  
  
Yami Baku and Shiro's mother lay on her bed dying. Their  
  
father had already died already a year ago. Little Yami  
  
Bakura sobbed. "Mommy! Don't leave us!" He was 5 and  
  
Shiro was only 1 when their mom died. Shiro woke up  
  
from her nap and opened her big, bright eyes and giggled,  
  
unaware of what was happening. Yami Baku's mother  
  
sighed before saying, " Baku-chan, will you do me a  
  
favor?" Yami Baku sniffed and looked at her. "Anything  
  
for you, mommy!" His mom sighed again. " Be nice to  
  
your sister and protect her." She breathed her last breath  
  
and closed her eyes for the last time. Yami Baku's eyes  
  
went  
  
wide.  
  
"MOMMYYYYYYYYYYYYY!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!"'  
  
[End Flashback]  
  
Yami Baku's POV (Kinda ^__^;;;;;;;;)  
  
His mother's last words echoed in his head. He only  
  
robbed tombs so Shiro and he could survive.  
  
then the Pharaoh discovered the little girls and loved the  
  
little bubbly girl so he showered her with gifts and she  
  
became quite wealthy. Yami Baku hated the Pharaoh  
  
for that because Shiro was so obsessed with the  
  
"wonderful" Pharaoh, it didn't seem like she needed him  
  
anymore. So he robbed the pharaoh's great grandpa's tomb.  
  
The Pharaoh was outraged but he never found out it was  
  
Yami Baku.  
  
"Baku?" Shiro asked. Yami Baku went back to his senses.  
  
He smiled at the nickname Shiro called him. "Yes?"  
  
He replied. Shiro hesitated, "Well.. me and Isisu were  
  
playing around and you know our foresee thing?" He  
  
nodded. She continued, " We had a vision that the  
  
shadow games would go out of control.. we even saw  
  
our town ruined! At least, we think so, that's what we  
  
saw.." Yami Baku gaped. "Really?" Shiro nodded.  
  
Yami Baku stared again then said, " Well, let's do  
  
something!" Shiro rolled her eyes, "Well DUH! But  
  
what?" Yami Baku bit his lip thinking.  
  
Yami Baku brightened up, " Tell the pharaoh and see  
  
If he can do anything!" Shiro nodded grimly and went out  
  
the tomb door.  
  
~*~  
  
Normal POV  
  
She had almost reached the pharaoh's palace when her  
  
DMG appeared. "Forgot someone?" Shiro smiled,  
  
" Come on! There's not much time!" The DMG nodded.  
  
She reached the palace door. The guards bowed. The bigger  
  
guard said, "Ah, Miss Shiro, welcome. " Shiro nodded then  
  
walked in. She heard voices. "OW!" "Stop that!" "EEK!"  
  
"ACK!" Shiro looked at the people. It was (dun dun dun)  
  
Isisu and Kaylor. Isisu and Kaylor never really liked each  
  
other. Shiro blinked, " What are you doing here?" Isisu  
  
blinked too, " Yami Bakura told us about what you're  
  
going to do so Kaylor and I decided to follow you.  
  
Shiro smiled, "I knew you were going to do that." Kaylor  
  
shrugged. Suddenly a light blinded them. An angel  
  
appeared. Isisu, Shiro, and Kaylor stared in awe at the  
  
angel. The angel chuckled. "I see you haven't seen an angel  
  
before. My name is Angela." She directed her attention on  
  
Shiro. "About your little "quest". I will bless each of you  
  
And make you all goddesses. Shiro, you will be the  
  
Goddess of the Moon and Stars. Touching Shiro's  
  
forehead, the angel put a silver crescent moon and a gold  
  
star intersecting on her forehead.  
  
She touched Isisu's forehead. "You will be the Goddess of  
  
Love." (A/N: I know. pathetic) She put a pink heart on  
  
Isisu's forehead.  
  
Then Angela touched Kaylor's forehead and said, "You  
  
will be the Goddess of Darkness." She put a dark cloud on  
  
Kaylor's forehead. Angela snapped her fingers and  
wardrobes appeared. "Pick something to wear girls, you're  
  
goddesses now." Isisu picked a pink (A/N: You know,  
  
love) dress (A/N: Like Isis/Ishizu's dress except it's pink)  
  
and Shiro chose a silver dress like Isisu's, but Kaylor  
  
chose something very UN-goddess-like. She chose a black  
  
tank top with a black mini-skirt with a choker with a  
  
bright ruby on it. Shiro wore a silver necklace with a moon  
  
on it. Isisu wore a gold chain with a pink heart on it, The  
  
angel smiled, " You all have powers, you all have the  
  
power to foresee but Shiro has the power to charm anyone." Isisu giggled, "She can already do that!" Angela  
  
shushed her. " And Isisu has the power to read minds, and  
  
Kaylor can summon power from the Shadow Realm to  
  
punish the wicked. Kaylor grinned. Shiro suddenly went  
  
on her knees. She pleaded, "Please make my brother  
  
immortal too!" Angela smiled sadly, "Don't worry, he will  
  
be." Shiro nodded, "OK, I guess we should be going now!"  
  
Angela watched the girls walk off. Another angel joined  
  
her called Selena. Selena asked, "Why did you do that?"  
  
Angela replied, "Because of the rough times they will have,  
  
And in the end.. they need to have powers and be immortal  
  
to survive that." She gazed off out the distance and  
  
Selena didn't say anything more.  
  
TBC  
  
MG: Ooh.. evil cliffhanger! What did Angela mean by  
  
that? -squeals- this was my longest chapter I've ever  
  
written!  
  
Yugi: -_-;;;  
  
MG: New chappie soon! 


End file.
